Papa's Bakeria To Go!
Papa's Bakeria To Go! 'is the twelfth To Go! game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on December 2, 2019 and was officially released on January 17, 2020. Game Features *Hands-on pie shop in the Papa Louie universe *All new gameplay features designed for touchscreens *Multi-task between building, baking, and topping pies *Custom chefs and drivers *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients *Earn and master 40 unique Special Recipes *90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks *126 customers to serve with unique orders *Use Stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers *Over 123 ingredients to unlock Previews *'12/02/19: Coming Soon: Papa's Bakeria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13516 *'12/09/19': Sneak Peek: Whiskview Mall http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13542 *'12/16/19': Sneak Peek: The Build Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13562 *'12/23/19': Sneak Peek: New Customer! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13600 *'12/30/19': Sneak Peek: The Bake Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13609 *'01/06/20': Sneak Peek: Big Top Carnival! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13659 *'01/13/20': Sneak Peek: The Top Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13679 *'01/14/20': Papa’s Bakeria To Go in 3 DAYS!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13697 *'01/17/20': Out Now: Papa's Bakeria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13706 Workers *Timm *Cecilia *Custom Worker Stations *Order Station *Build Station *Bake Station *Top Station Customers * Akari (Tutorial) * Big Pauly (After Tutorial) * Captain Cori (Random) * Whippa (Random) * Cooper (Random) * Penny (Random) * Franco (Random) * Mindy (Random) * Nye (Time) * Edoardo Romano (Time) * Roy (Time) * Cherissa (Time) * Yippy (Time) * Gino Romano (Time) * Julep (Time) * Ripley (Time) * Skip (Time) * Vicky (Time) * Mandi (Time) * Austin (Time) * Mary (Time) * Peggy (Time) * Deano (Time) * Crystal (Time) * Maggie (Time) * LePete (Time) * Nick (Time) * Trishna (Time) * Fernanda (Time) * Indigo (Time) * Shannon (Time) * Hope (Time) * Elle (Time) * Brody (Time) * Matt (Time) * Sarge Fan (Time) * Iggy (Time) * Koilee (Time) * Steven (Time) * Connor (Time) * Tohru (Time) * Sasha (Time) * Ember (Time) * James (Time) * Kenji (Time) * Bertha (Time) * Cameo (Time) * Pinch Hitwell (Time) * Vincent (Time) * Mousse (Time) * Gremmie (Time) * Amy (Time) * Duke Gotcha (Time) * Wendy (Time) * Johnny (Day 2) * Sue (Rank 2) * Taylor (Rank 3) * Janana (Rank 4) * Carlo Romano (Rank 5) * Xandra (Rank 6) * Ivy (Rank 7) * Rico (Rank 8) * Bruna Romano (Rank 9) * Robby (Rank 10) * Scarlett (Rank 11) * Prudence (Rank 12) * Kayla (Rank 13) * Greg (Rank 14) * Daniela (Rank 15) * Georgito (Rank 16) * Doan (Rank 17) * Skyler (Rank 18) * Mitch (Rank 19) * Edna (Rank 20) * Cletus (Rank 21) * Emmlette (Rank 22) * Wylan B (Rank 23) * Kingsley (Rank 24) * Perri (Rank 25) * Sprinks the Clown (Rank 26) * The Dynamoe (Rank 27) * Liezel (Rank 28) * Marty (Rank 29) * Drakson (Rank 30) * Utah (Rank 31) * Chuck (Rank 32) * Kahuna (Rank 33) * Nevada (Rank 34) * Hacky Zak (Rank 35) * Boomer (Rank 36) * Scooter (Rank 37) * Alberto (Rank 38) * Lisa (Rank 39) * Wally (Rank 40) * Rita (Rank 41) * Mr. Bombolony (Rank 42) * Mesa (Rank 43) * Professor Fitz (Rank 44) * Kasey O (Rank 45) * Zoe (Rank 46) * Rudy (Rank 47) * Clover (Rank 48) * Clair (Rank 49) * Foodini (Rank 50) * Willow (Rank 51) * Olivia (Rank 52) * Boopsy & Bill (Rank 53) * Tony (Rank 54) * Ninjoy (Rank 55) * Sienna (Rank 56) * Yui (Rank 57) * Hank (Rank 58) * Hugo (Rank 59) * Allan (Rank 60) * Santa (Rank 61) * Kaleb (Rank 62) * Olga (Rank 63) * Chester (Rank 64) * Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers * Whiff (Monday) * Radlynn (Tuesday) * Mayor Mallow (Wednesday) * Quinn (Thursday) * Xolo (Friday) * Rhonda (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) Locals *Daniela *Kaleb Holidays * New Year (January) (Unlocked on Rank 6 with Xandra) (Favored by Big Pauly, Bruna Romano, Edoardo Romano, Ivy, Nye, Rico, Robby and Xandra) * Valentine's Day (February) (Unlocked on Rank 11 with Scarlett) (Favored by Carlo Romano, Cherissa, Daniela, Greg, Kayla, Prudence, Roy, Scarlett and Yippy) * St. Paddy's Day (March) (Unlocked on Rank 16 with Georgito) (Favored by Doan, Edna, Georgito, Gino Romano, Johnny, Julep, Mitch, Ripley, Skip and Skyler) * Easter (April) (Unlocked on Rank 21 with Cletus) (Favored by Austin, Cletus, Emmlette, Kingsley, Mandi, Mary, Penny, Perri, Vicky and Wylan B) * Big Top Carnival (May) (Unlocked on Rank 26 with Sprinks the Clown) (Favored by Crystal, Deano, Drakson, Liezel, Maggie, Marty, Mindy, Peggy, Sprinks the Clown and The Dynamoe) * Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked on Rank 31 with Utah) (Favored by Captain Cori, Chuck, Fernanda, Hacky Zak, Kahuna, LePete, Nevada, Nick, Trishna, and Utah) * Starlight Jubilee (July) (Unlocked on Rank 36 with Boomer) (Favored by Alberto, Boomer, Cooper, Elle, Hope, Indigo, Lisa, Scooter, Shannon and Wally) * Sugarplex Film Fest (August) (Unlocked on Rank 41 with Rita) (Favored by Akari, Mr. Bombolony, Brody, Iggy, Kasey O, Matt, Mesa, Professor Fitz, Rita, Sarge Fan and Taylor) * Grōōvstock (September) (Unlocked on Rank 46 with Zoe) (Favored by Clair, Clover, Connor, Foodini, Koilee, Rudy, Steven, Sue, Tohru and Zoe) * Halloween (October) (Unlocked on Rank 51 with Willow) (Favored by Boopsy & Bill, Ember, James, Janana, Kenji, Ninjoy, Olivia, Sasha, Tony and Willow) * Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked on Rank 56 with Sienna) (Favored by Allan, Bertha, Cameo, Franco, Hank, Hugo, Mousse, Pinch Hitwell, Sienna, Vincent and Yui) * Christmas (December) (Unlocked on Rank 61 with Santa) (Favored by Amy, Chester, Duke Gotcha, Gremmie, Kaleb, Olga, Papa Louie, Santa, Wendy and Whippa) Mini-Games * Rico's Chiliworks (Sunday) * Fashion Flambé (Monday) * Jojo's Burger Slots (Tuesday) * Hallway Hunt (Wednesday) * Mitch's Mess (Thursday) * Home Run Derby (Friday) * Slider Escape (Saturday) Ingredients Pie Crusts *Chocolate Crust (Start) *Graham Cracker Crust (Start) *Traditional Crust (Start) *Creameo Crust (Unlocked with Carlo Romano at Rank 5) *Ladyfingers Crust (Unlocked with Sprinks the Clown at Rank 26) *Red Velvet Crust (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 36) *Vanilla Crispies Crust (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 46) *Chocolate Chip Crust (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 51) *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 59) *Gingersnap Crust (Unlocked with Santa at Rank 61) Pie Fillings *Pecans (Start) *Cherry Filling (Start) *Apple Filling (Start) *Fudge Filling (Unlocked with Johnny on Day 2) *Banana Filling (Unlocked with Janana at Rank 4) *Toffee Filling (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 7) *Cheesecake Filling (Unlocked with Robby at Rank 10) *Strawberry Filling (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 12) *Key Lime Filling (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 19) *Marshmallow Filling (Unlocked with Edna at Rank 20) *Lemon Filling (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 24) *Sugarplum Filling (Unlocked with Marty at Rank 29) *Dragonfruit Filling (Unlocked with Drakson at Rank 30) *Pineapple Filling (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 32) *Peach Filling (Unlocked with Hacky Zak at Rank 35) *Blueberry Filling (Unlocked with Wally at Rank 40) *Kiwi Filling (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 44) *Rhubarb Filling (Unlocked with Clair at Rank 49) *Purple Yam Filling (Unlocked with Ninjoy at Rank 55) *Peanut Butter Fluff (Unlocked with Allan at Rank 60) Top Crusts *Vented Crust (Start) *Lattice Top (Start) *Streusel Topping (Start) *Meringue Topping (Unlocked with Taylor at Rank 3) *Polka Dot Crust (Unlocked with Bruna Romano at Rank 9) *Chocolate Crumb Topping (Unlocked with Daniela at Rank 15) *Chocolate Meringue Topping (Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 16) *Slit Top Crust (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 65) Syrups and Whipped Creams *Caramel Syrup (Start) *Cherry Syrup (Start) *Whipped Cream (Start) *White Chocolate Syrup (Unlocked with Sue at Rank 2) *Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 6) *Chocolate Syrup (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 14) *Huckleberry Syrup (Unlocked with Kasey O at Rank 45) Toppers *Banana Slices (Start) *Cherries (Start) *Whipped Cream Dollop (Start) *Chocolate Mousse Dollop (Start) *Raspberries (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 11) *Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Unlocked with Perri at Rank 25) *Kumquats (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 31) *Grape Jelly Cookies (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 50) *Butterscotch Smooches (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 56) *Kiwi Slices (Unlocked with Chester at Rank 64) Pourable Toppings *Crushed Peanuts (Start) *Shaved Chocolate (Start) *Pistachios (Unlocked with Skyler at Rank 18) *Crushed Wafers (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 21) *Toasted Coconut (Unlocked with Nevada at Rank 34) *Blueberries (Unlocked with Lisa at Rank 39) *Blackberry Bark (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 41) *Citrus Zest (Unlocked with Tony at Rank 54) Holiday Ingredients Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia *This and Papa's Bakeria are both the twelfth game of their type. *Specials that require 12 toppings have been reduced to 8 instead. *Unlike Papa's Bakeria, where you have to pour pourable toppings and syrups yourself, in this game you simply start the pour, and it'll create the proper patterns automatically. **When pouring all over, syrups have two slightly different patterns, the second one being shorter. This does not apply to whipped creams. *This is the first game where Amy does not favor Valentine's Day, even though it's in the game. *This is the first game where Foodini, Cameo, and Kenji don’t favor Big Top Carnival, even though it's in the game. *Some customers, as usual, get costumes for Halloween: **Olivia is dressed as Medusa. **Boopsy is dressed as a mime, while Bill is dressed as Chucky. **Tony is dressed as Mothman. **The rest who have costumes retain the same costumes as before. *Wendy can be your last customer when using a special to rank up quickly. *If you go to the settings tab during Halloween, Matt appears to be scared of Tony's Halloween costume. *Zoe has her styles flipped again, her Style B is now her Style A; this is the first game since Papa's Taco Mia HD that this happened. *This is the second game where Moe is The Dynamoe when unlocked. Gallery Bakeria gif preview.gif Sneakpeek_120219.jpg ADE0BE70-68B9-4E41-B0E3-5AAF43EEEF39.jpeg Sneakpeek 120919.jpg build_01 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg build_02 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg build_031 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg sneakpeek_121619.jpg A575ACD5-8839-4576-BDD3-5AD5B6CBF5B9.jpeg sneakpeek_daniela.jpg Bake Station (BTG).jpg sneakpeek_bake.jpg newholiday_sm (Bakeria To Go).jpg Sneakpeek circus (2).jpg Blog top 01 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg blog_top_02 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg blog_top_03 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg blog_top_04 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg blog_top_05 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg blog_top_06 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg blog_top_07 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg blog_top_08 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg top_banner (Bakeria To Go!).jpg togo_skyscraper (Bakeria To Go!).jpg webpage_icon (Bakeria To Go!).jpg screenshot_togo_01a (Bakeria To Go!).jpg screenshot_togo_02a (Bakeria To Go!).jpg screenshot_togo_03a (Bakeria To Go!).jpg screenshot_togo_04a (Bakeria To Go!).jpg daysleft_3_sm (Bakeria To Go!).jpg Release Date (BTG).JPG daysleft_2_sm (Bakeria To Go!).jpg Papa's Bakeria.jpg Papas_Bakeria_To_Go_Gameplay_Screen.jpg Papa's Bakeria To Go! Web Promo Ad.PNG Papa's Bakeria To Go! Out!.PNG Papa's Bakeria To Go! Web Promo.PNG Web promo banner bakeriaTG.jpg Blog launch (Bakeria To Go!).jpg BTG Settings - Halloween.png|The settings page during Halloween 89031E3F-E0C7-4914-8752-40232DB2E54F.png|Perfect with Franco B9574E8A-4F73-4F3F-A9F2-B558E317B3F2.png Perfect53.jpg|Rocky Rhonda Perfect68.jpg|Penny Coolada 780D3B73-FE0E-4591-8F9E-4AFD1B0CB291.png|Royal Rico 2015A71F-FE0C-4A93-8C4C-866573C46FA2.png|Try Some Toffee ABC87B90-FDB6-4DBF-BA37-7D62675D6426.png|Captain Apple E139363B-FA93-4A60-B0BA-B073F6B06F24.png|Greenery kiwikoilee.jpg|Kiwi Koilee 16A78A9F-BF66-4450-B0D4-42E0B5508A33.png|Banana for Fernanda 3E026FED-F993-4557-ADCC-9A3CC63B5F52.png|Booming Banana ADB7D5D5-BF09-4B9B-8ED4-2ADD11C1453B.png|Wally Berry 25F6CED6-DEF3-44AF-928D-A047546D8566.png|Skip Crackle Pop F1E39ECB-3896-4C76-B526-46B153483BF9.jpeg|Penny Coolada 1D21E5EA-E09F-4240-B651-E4BF6F24F3A2.jpeg|Cloudy Closer 4572446B-65F3-4AB5-885A-3579215E175C.jpeg|Cookie Scout AEECBE80-8105-43A1-9B18-009EDA5A012D.png|Neapolitony Bakeria To Go Halloween Settings Screen.gif|Settings page during Halloween animation D2E83AA1-43D2-43C1-B931-494DFDAF8E57.png|Peanut Butter Pauly 4D1F5964-C984-4EDA-A6B4-097AF17279E2.png|Rhuby Rudy Tuber 50CA8A02-05E9-4DAE-997E-DBED7A7D6F97.png|Perfect Day IMG_20200126_021328.jpg|Skull Cookies glitches es:Papa's Bakeria To Go! zh:老爹烘焙店To Go! pl:Papa's Bakeria To Go! Category:Games Category:App Games Category:Games With Holidays Category:2020 Games